narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinka
Main Character A living illusion, Chinka (Extinguished, 鎮火) is a Kunoichi from Getsugakure. Born to two Kurama Clan parents in the Land of Demons, she was orphaned and left to fend for herself. Overpowered by Nyx (夜, Night), her split personality, she used her powerful illusions to control the demons among her and survive on her own. In doing this, she would eventually create her own home among the demons. Captured by Getsugakure shinobi due to the power she possessed, Nyx would be sealed away and Chinka would be able to practice her Kekkei genkai and genjutsu in general, mastering it to the level of her dark side. After awhile though, similar to the sealing of a tailed beast, Nyx broke the seal from which she was held. Putting the Kurama Clan member to sleep again, Chinka was able to defeat her alternate personality in her subconscious mental plane in a battle of mysteries and phantoms. Conquering this personality allowed Nyx to gain respect for her and overtime Chinka managed to befriend her dark side. As a Kurama Clan member, this led to extraordinary capabilities due to her mastery over her kekkei genkai in full. Furthering her genjutsu prowess, she stands an accomplished user of the misunderstood style. Being able to cast illusions elegantly, she has been reputed as the Queen of Masquerades (偽装后, Gisou Kisaki), dedicated to showing the world the true capability of weaving mirages. Background History of Nyx Child Among Demons Before Chinka was born, a splinter of the Kurama Clan had journeyed to the Land of Demons to understand the power of the Nenmu, their kekkei genkai. Having deduced the presence of a demon amongst (in her early years) they decided to investigate the source of demons in the land for which they were named. Normally, such as in the case of Mōryō, powerful demons could not be hosted without eventually death. What made the Kurama Clan so special? They hoped to somehow gather answers in the origins of demons themselves. A child born to these travellers was Chinka herself, a little after the end of the Fourth War. Conceived with a "special" chakra even amongst the Kurama Clan, the spirit of Nyx decided to join in her body before she was fully born, causing the creation of the Nenmu kekkei genkai. This in turn technically solved the idea that the travelling Kurama had been looking for: demons could be hosted by humans with specific and unique chakra, unique for each demon. Meaning their hosts could host them without dying. Born with the full power of Nenmu, Chinka was very dangerous and very coveted. Many natives of the Land of Demons would find out of her existence and the power she was told to possess and tried to capture her many times. One time they would succeed in ending the lives of the Kurama travellers and capturing Chinka. But no longer in the hands of the Kurama clansmen, Nyx took over Chinka's body and killed the native assailants with her genjutsu. This would be about when Chinka was 5 or 6 years old and she would be forced to fend for herself. Controlled by Nyx however, this was child's play. Nyx had experience in the Demon Country, as a demon herself and therefore was able to easily survive. She ended up enslaving a pack of demons with her genjutsu, allowing them to serve her whims and keep the body of Chinka safe. This caused her to arouse the attention of many other natives. Some would encounter her and die either by demon or by illusion and this led to the people of the demons being afraid of her. The legend of this terrifying girl in control of demons spread far and wide and many shinobi aimed to gain her power. This included shinobi from Getsugakure, looking to increase their village power with her. They sought out her location from the natives, seeking to relieve them of the little child. Targeting her when she was asleep, they gave Nyx a sleeping drug while keeping their chakra hidden. It was a mission undertaken by ANBU and not taking any chances, they sealed away Nyx's soul in a similar way to sealing a tailed beast, but Chinka would still be able to use her kekkei genkai, just without the interference of Nyx. This would allow her to train in her genjutsu prowess and start a new life in the Land of the Moon. New Moon Chinka was only about nine when she was given a new life in the Land of the Moon. After some consoling, she was able to enter the academy and become a full-fledged kunoichi. Excelling in genjutsu, she made that her area of speciality, similar to a . She did possess some talent for taijutsu and ninjutsu as well, however she typically began to employ nature transformation as mediums for genjutsu. She managed to become a capable shinobi employing genjutsu, and while retaining other skills, worked to become a genjutsu master as she grew up. She succeeded in become a chūnin, wowing judges with her particularly genjutsu prowess at the time. Something uncommon in the days following legends like Naruto and others. She became known for her skills and her relationship to Getsugakure, a previously not well-known village. Her and other shinobi from the village made Getsugakure stand out in the aftermath of the war. In doing this, Chinka matured into a beautiful but yet mature and capable shinobi. All these good things were not coupled by bad things. Comrades of hers died, failed exams and missions, etc. Chinka started to realize some harsh realities of the shinobi world. and she began to think about the harsh and dark reality of what was within her. Nyx's seal had begun to weaken and the demon was almost free. However when some shinobi offered to restrengthened the seal, she refused. Instead she requested to be taken to a remote island of the coast of the Moon Country. She decided she was would handle Nyx herself and finally master her kekkei genkai to the fullest. Not Very Different Chinka would be accompanied by a few shinobi that knew how a little about mastering a Tailed Beast or at least being in tune with your spiritual natures. They would help Chinka enter a mental plane of hers and there she would "face-off" with the monster inside. Nyx and Chinka exchanged words, with Nyx desiring to take control of the body once more. Chinka refused and Nyx decided to engage her in a battle for her body. In a battle of illusions first, Chinka showed off her mastery by defeating Nyx in the battle of genjutsu, disabling her to such a degree that the ensuing battle was easy and Nyx couldn't stand up to Chinka. Overpowered and angry, Chinka tried the talking route again. Managing to persuade Nyx from her body at the current moment, Chinka proceeded to try befriending Nyx, but this took much longer. While not consumed by hatred for humans like a tailed beast, Nyx still did dislike them, believing demons to be superior. It took several months, but Chinka managed to befriend Nyx, appealing to common ground. Nyx would decide that she could "tolerate" Chinka in a jokingly way, signifying Chinka's success. Chinak insisted that they could share her body and Nyx no longer had to be "locked up". Liking this arrangement, Chinka became a much more powerful shinobi with Nyx's help and guidance. And most importantly, also her assistance and partnership. Kurama Reborn Chinka had achieved something that even Yakumo and a lot of other Kurama who had possessed Nenmu didn't: befriended the demon within her, instead of over powering it or being taken over. She had come to fully understand her kekkei genkai in the fullest and with that came realization, wisdom and a boost in power. Working with Nyx instead of against opened up many opportunities for Chinka, allowing her to become an exceptional jōnin of the Moon. With Nyx by her side, Chinka truly became a legend amongst those of the Kurama Clan. Personality Independent and shrewd, talented and determined. These words have often been used to describe Chinka as a person. From a very young age, Chinka was forced to fend for herself. Even though for most of the period, her dark side controlled her she still could see how her dark side took charge and later replicated this sense of being for herself. Hating the notion of being seemingly helpless, she is quick to assert that she is very capable on her own. Not a stranger or resistor to help either, she just likes it to be understood that she is also able of protecting herself or doing certain things. This notion of her capability has emerged from her youth when she wished to be able to do things herself. Taking on challenges, she always found out she became stronger than ever and learned much more than when she started. Facing a lot of challenges head on (after being freed from Nyx's control) allowed her to become very shrewd. She gained valuable experiences and life lessons that she applies in situations in everyday life. She draws up these lessons for ideas, and is often able to combat a problem this way. Many call her astute on the battlefield and especially adroit when it comes to utilizing genjutsu warfare. From an early age, Chinka has been known as a nice person, who is humble despite the talents she was born with. The kekkei genkai she was born with allows her to kill men with a thought, but yet she is not over prideful about her capabilities. Her experiences have humbled her and have allowed her to always believe, There's always someone better than you. With this concept in mind, she's always cautious while taking on a challenge. She is not very over-confident, but confident enough in her ownself to face problems with an open mind. This open-mindedness and optimism to many situations have allowed her to become very determined and hopeful. She has made great strives due to her belief to keep pushing forward as long as she deems possible. She does keep her wits about her, though and tries to do what she thinks is best in an instance. Chinka is also known to be calm and collective, kind and caring to the people she holds dear. She holds respect as a great virtue and the people who have earned her respect are treated well. Even the opponents she comes to respect earn her praise, especially those that can survive her genjutsu. CHinka tends to have respect for her village in general, upholding the protection and justice for its people. As a shinobi, and more importantly a kunoichi, Chinka is not completely cold-hearted. Understanding that killing can be necessary though she only exercises the act when she deems it is needed, despite it being a byproduct of her prowess with Nenmu. She prefers to deter people, torture (if needed) or eliminate them as a threat. The last option can simply be done by knocking them out or disabling them in her opinion. This has caused her some arguments with Nyx at times due to what she believes. However Chinka is one to stand true to her values and this eventually allows her to befriend what once enslaved her, her Ido. Dark Side: Nyx A demonic spirit taking residence in Chinka, Nyx is very demanding but independent. She is very smart and can fend for herself. A very capable leader, it can be assumed she was once one before residing in Chinka. Utilizing her incredible genjutsu, she had enslaved a demon herd and controlled them to survive and even gather food for her. Originally she was not one to take orders from anyone, even Chinka. Nyx was not at first intent with sharing a body, she preferred to refer to it as dominating Chinka's body instead. She preferred to be in control and made it clear she was not some lowly human's friend. Nyx cared for Chinka even at that time though, as she needed her to stay alive for the body. SO out of necessity, she kept her safe but only because of that she demanded. Nyx insisted that she and Chinka were different, and in some ways they were: Nyx can be very boastful at times compared to Chinka's humbleness. Nyx is known to be cold and calculating as well, not against killing by any means. She is known to be very hostile to most humans, and only "tolerated" Chinka, according to her. She appeared very irritable sometimes, and liked to assert her dominance, especially over Chinka. That's why it came to her as a surprise that Chinka could manage to defeat her in casting illusions, having improved drastically in the time she was sealed and dormant within her. She refused to be dominated by Chinka and tried to take over her body once more. But Chinka was able to stop her. And then took it a step further, as she didn't want to be enemies with a being she shared bodies with and gave her special talents. Accepting Nyx, Chinka insisted Nyx and her weren't so different, which Nyx at first vehemently denied. But appealing to her, Chinka said that they could be a capable team. And over time, Nyx began to lose its hate of Chinka. She began to admire her open-mindness and her assertion that humans can befriend demons and don't have to treat them like dirt (similar to a Tailed Beast and jinchūriki friendship). It would take time to fully convince Nyx but she would eventually say she really likes Chinka for her determination, and in her own words she has said, "Maybe there is something demonic about her after all". Having found a common trait and eventually others, Chinka and Nyx became friends based on common ground. And from that they became even partners currently. NYx has known to become nicer and more tolerable for Chinka as a result, and they work together in battle. However Nyx is known to be the "darker" side compared to Chinka, and is usually more extreme in discussions. Appearance Chinka is a woman renowned for her beauty. She has managed to got many would-be suitors over her shinobi career thus far. Golden silk graces her head, and is somewhat long, going down to her middle back, gathered into a ponytail towards the top and spreads out towards the ending point. Two bangs frame either side of her face, and a flower adorns her hair as an ornament, on the right side of her head above the ear. Chinka is fully mature, and as such possesses full lips, and prominent eyelashes. Her eyes are crystal blue, and her face is soft in shape. A golden necklace surrounds her bare chest, full of plates. She wears golden bracelets of the same accord. As for body wear, Chinka's casual wear makes her an eye candy. Known for her great figure, she wears a form-fitting sequin dress, putting emphasis on her curves. Almost like a tube top, the long robes cover only the underside of her clevage, allowing for some it to be beheld. Chinka's waist is adorned by a light cloth belt. The dress is partially open at the bottom, showing off Chinka's legs. The dress has a light colored skirt underneath, open in the same way. For footwear, Chinka often wears high heels, enhanced by chakra for optimal movement and stability. Chinka also can equip armor, but is most commonly seen in her ANBU outfit. Wearing a green robe to cover her great features, and a gray mask to cover her face. She wears a brown bodysuit under the robe, and discards her heels for regular shoes, allowing for easily, movement. This outfit is also equipped with claws, similar to the Claw Creation Technique. Chinka4.png|Chinka, in her Armor Chinka3.png|Chinka Chinka2.png|Chinka, the Dark Kunoichi Chinka Happy.png|Chinka, smiling Abilities Chinka is no stranger to the combat setting by any means. A skilled shinobi in her own right, Chinka has especially shown prowess in the skill known as genjutsu, specializing in the creation and utilization of illusionary combat. Her genjutsu prowess is further enhanced by her mastery over her kekkei genkai, a unique rarity amongst the kekkei genkai world. Many have stated her prowess to be exceptional, even among other jōnin. Having Nyx residing in her as a companion, she also possesses powerful abilities as the host of a demon who is fully realized. Chinka is truly formidable in battle, and has tamed many demons that join her in battle. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Chinka possesses the ability to summon demons from the Land of Demons. As Tayuya retained the ability to summon her Doki, Chinka possesses a set of demons under her control. as a child, she was under the control of Nyx, so many demons have fallen under her control. These demons can be manipulated through genjutsu or sound, but after mastering Nyx, Chinka worked to achieve friendship between them. Allowing for seamless teamwork on the battlefield. Each demons possesses unique abilities that it brings to the battle. But in general, the demons all have... *'Kiba': *'Hakari': *'Yami': ChinkaDokiDemon.png|Kiba ChinkaDemonDoki2.jpg|Hakari Dark Titan.png|Yami Genjutsu Mastery *'Misdirection': *'Control': :*'Time': :*'Interoception': *'Quality': *'Alteration': *'Effect': :*'Harm': *'Replication and Realism': Nenmu *'Kekkei Genkai Effect': :*'Self-Genjutsu': :*'Ido: Nyx': Genjutsu Resistance Real Illusions Genjutsu Mediums Fuejutsu Synopsis Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia/Credits *Nyx, her other personality name, is the eldest of the immortals in Greek myths. She is the mysterious goddess Protogenos of the night, a figure of great beauty, mystery and power. *Her appearance is based off Jenny Realight, from Fairy Tail. *Some of her character comes from the Water Wu Xing Element, as she is a dormant woman, master of the shadows. Also it comes from I Ching, the hexagram 29. ¦|¦¦|¦ ䷜ Gorge (坎 kǎn); The Abysmal Water: Darkness, Gorge, is what she is based off of. Category:Getsugakure (Chix)